Team Crazy!
by The King of Swag
Summary: This is a parody story of the Naruto series, but instead of our favorite blonde Jinchuriki, I have created a team of OCs. What would happen if you put in personalities of three weird teenagers from the real world into OC ninjas? With Mitarashi Anko as their sensei? Things get f***** up; Hilariously! Read if you dare!
1. Morning Is A Bitch

**Wassup everybody! King of Swag has just created a new fanfiction story; a Naruto story with OC characters in their own adventures (Added 'special' personalities to OCs)! Sure, a lot of you are thinking 'Is Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 12 gonna be in it?' and I have to say: YES THEY ARE! Anko Mitarashi is gonna be the leader of the OC team and there will be relationships with people from Rookie 12 (And/or others characters)! Plus, my team will meet up with Naruto's a few times during this fic! **

**But before I continue, I have to announce that this story might be a bit vulgar to most readers. And it isn't ALL of my doing. While I may be typing the plotline and created MY OC, two other accounts had helped me out as well by adding in some of their ideas. Both accounts have created their OCs just like me! Now I'll tell you who owns what OC:**

**The King of Swag: Shokku Tomu **

**Cheshire-Cat: Hiyashi Akiko**

**Spider-mantheraper: Hyuuga Katsu**

**More will be explained in story. Good? Good! Now feel my words with your eyeballs! **

**Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto, that is Kishimoto's property. If we did, we'd fuck up the show so badly... O_o!**

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP!<em>

"Grrr...! Five more minutes..." A low voice drawled. The source of the voice was easily found under a pile of tangled bed sheets and covers with only a foot coming out from one end. To only a few, this was a normal occurrence for whoever was under the covers.

But to other's, besides the sheets looking like it was deformed giant caterpillar, the room has been proven to be worst by certain hints. Clothes were discarded randomly across the floor, bags of chips or old pizza boxes as well as opened scrolls on chakra, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu styles, Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Posters of music artists or simple artwork were drooping from the walls, some already on the ground. Was that a cockroach that crawled by? Well...

The room looked like shit plain and simple.

It was like the room had a group of rabid kindergardeners barge into the bedroom after drinking many bottles of soda and eating bags of sour candy. That's how bad it looked.

...Well to most people; including...

The door of the messy room had opened and a tall woman with long black hair cascading down her back walked in. She had a simple outfit; dark blue pants, pink shirt, and a white apron wrapped over her front. The female had a small smile on her face as she walked in, seemingly like she was gonna yell out "Surprise!" or something in that positive manner.

That smile had quickly changer into a disgusted scowl as soon as she looked at the floor. She didn't open the bedroom door without having to push a pile of clothes out of the way and by the time the door was fully opened, a disturbing smell invaded her nostrils.

'Oh Kami,' The female thought, holding a hand up to her nose to block out the smell. 'It smells like a skunk took a shit in a 3 month old sweaty sock!'

As the female pinched her nose so no more scents, unwanted and wanted could enter, she looked at the bed with the 'mutated caterpillar monster' with a set of stern eyes. "I thought I told you to clean your room last night." She said aloud, expecting an answer.

_Toot!_

The only other noise besides the air conditioner and beeping alarm clock, had slipped through the sheet's fabrics. The female's left brow twitched slightly at the flatulence from whoever was under the covers. She started growling. "TOMU-KUN WAKE UP!" She bellowed, her voice reaching high volumes; high enough to effectively scare the shit out of the person sleeping under the covers.

The person had began screaming and flailing around in the covers as if someone had set of an explosive tag next to them for a prank. After a few seconds of flipping out, it seemed like the person had lost their balance and fell off the bed, landing on their face if the loud smack and groan was any indication to go by.

"Ooow, that hurt..." A weak and muffled whine was heard from the floor.

As the woman continued to stare at the fallen person, a hand reached out of the covers and touched the carpet. With a quick push, the black bundle of hair was lifted into the air, as well as the body that was attached to it.

Another hand had found its way to the person's face, but it was clear that with the lack of a shirt and only wearing boxers, the person was a male. The teen had long, almost spiky hair, that went down to his shoulders. His skin was slightly pale, but not really noticeable unless you stare at him closely.

After rubbing his slightly bruised face, the teen had put both hands on his back and arched his form. The female wore a face of disgust from the sounds of bones popping while the teen was letting out a long yawn.

Seeing the teen was basically oblivious to her presence, the woman looked to her right where a large dresser was placed. Without warning, her hand smacked the surface, creating a loud SLAP that echoed against the room's walls.

Flinching from the sudden noise, the teen let out a yelp when he cracked his spine a but too far. Quickly trying to soothe his stinging back, the teen looked towards the source of the noise with an annoyed scowl. He was about to start cursing someone out until he noticed who was was at the door. His scowl turned into a nervous smile as he saw the female with her hands in her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"O-Oh, um good morning Kaa-chan." The teen greeted nervously, already knowing that things were gonna get loud from something he did. His mother crossed her arms and rose a brow. Seeing his mother like this definitely told him he did something wrong. He let out a sigh. "Okay, what did I do wrong?" He said in a tired tone.

"Just be quiet, Tomu-kun. I think you'll find your answer." His mother instructed and Tomu blinked at her in confusion.

He was gonna question her demands, but it only took a second for him to realize what she was implying.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Tomu's head quickly snapped towards the loud device on his smaller dresser. His black eyes widened when the time said 8:09 am. "Shit, I'm late!" He cursed in a panic, but before he could do anything else, his face met the floor again with a large bump on his head. His mother stood over him with a smoking fist. "Watch your mouth!" She scolded as Tomu twitched on the floor.

With a huff, Tomu's mother crossed her arms again. "And don't even think about leaving! I don't care what reason it is, but you're going to clean this room! It's revolting!" His mother informed with a tone that dared her son to say otherwise.

Tomu moved his head slightly. "B-But-" He stopped when he saw a certain fire in her eyes. He nodded quickly and his mother nodded. "Good, now hurry up. I want to congratulate my little shinobi~" She cooed with her mood doing a perfect 180.

As Tomu's mother started towards the door, she started growling upon stepping into the hallway. "And this room better be spotless in the next 5 minutes!" She slammed the door shut and Tomu sat up with his arms crossed.

"I know, don't need to act crazy." He mumbled in annoyance until he heard a tiny creaking sound. Tomu looked up and his heart dropped into his stomach. A single blue eye was glaring at him through a slightly opened door. "What was that Shokku Tomu?"

"N-Nothing Kaa-chan!"

"I thought so."

* * *

><p><strong>Three and a half minutes later...<strong>

Tomu's mother, Shokku Yuri, was sitting at the dining room table drinking tea. She hummed a small tune as the green tea flavored drink was gulped down. Next to her was a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage; Tomu's supposed to be breakfast. She had made it for him earlier, but due to him oversleeping, 'Again' she thought dryly, the food was gonna go to waste. "Better not go to waste." Yuri growled lightly, clutching the handle to her cup a bit tighter.

If there was a paper written rules, there would be without a doubt a rule that said 'NEVER WASTE FOOD!' Even so with the knowledge of having to waste food, she couldn't help, but smile a bit. Today was a special day. Not for her, but for her son; Tomu.

Before she could start giggling over it, she heard shuffling from the hallway and looked in time to see Tomu wearing his full attire for the day.

Tomu had chosen to wear a black zip-up hoodie with dark blue lines running down the spine and arms, with matching cargo pants with the same design. His undershirt was only a sleeveless fishnet shirt and his weapons pouch was wrapped tightly around his right thigh. His shoes were black sandals and on his hands were fingerless gloves with thin metal plates on the knuckles. On his back were two sword sheaths, the handles of the actual swords poking at the top, waiting to be pulled out and used for battle.

All in all, his appearance was most appropriate today. And it was also a bit surprising to acknowledge the fact that Tomu had cleaned his room and dressed perfectly in only four minutes.

Tomu was panting a bit when he walking into the kitchen. Yuri smiled at her son and stood up. "Ooh, look at you~ Now you look like a true shinobi!"

"Oh, is this for me?" Tomu said, dumbly ignoring his mothers praise and focusing on the plate of food. He finally looked at his mother and saw her give a shaky nod. Though he didn't seem to notice the twitching of her right brow and the small tick mark on her forehead from being bluntly ignored.

"Yes," Yuri said through her teeth. "Just sit down and eat while I talk, Tomu-kun." She ordered 'kindly', but it was enough for Tomu to sit down quickly and pull the plate towards his chest. Without a hint of hesitation, Tomu had grabbed a fork and dug straight into his breakfast, stuffing as much pancake, sausage, and eggs into his mouth until his cheeks puffed outwards.

Tomu's eyes seemed to sparkle and a bit of drool hung on his lower lip. 'Nothing's better than Kaa-san's cooking!' Tomu thought, as if the pancakes were filled with everything good and holy.

It was always amusing for Yuri to watch her son have this reaction to her cooking; to see that someone was grateful and honored her skills. She let out a few giggles as Tomu continued to stuff his face. Yuri rose a brow. "Tomu-kun, you need to slow down or-"

"ACK!" The young male violently coughed up bits of food.

"You'll choke." Yuri deadpanned/sweatdropped.

"(Cough, cough!) I'm (Cough!) I'm good!" Tomu strained as he pounded his chest with a fist and swallowed as hard as he could. His purple face had slowly began to become the normal skin color as he took in bits of oxygen. Seeing her son finally take in a long breath of life, Yuri began to smile a wide smile. "Tomu-kun, I can't believe today is the day! Ooh~" she squealed.

"My little boy is finally a ninja! I'm so happy!" Yuri clapped loudly, bouncing a bit in her seat.

"Kaa-chan, you sound like I just made your life sunshine and rainbows." Tomu smirked at his little joke. Yuri waved at him with a giggle.

"Oh but you have!" Yuri stated quickly. "You're a Shinobi now! I've been waiting for this day since you were born!"

"Really? Is becoming a ninja that important to you Kaa-chan?"

"Hell yeah it is! Becoming a ninja proves that your successful in my eyes."

Tomu stopped eating for a second before swallowing his mushy food and narrowing his eyes with a nervous grin. "So basically you called me a failure before graduating?" Tomu said slowly, with a small chuckle at the end.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Tomu-kun. You're the best son I could ever have." Yuri smiled.

"Then the same goes for you. Except you're the best Kaa-chan I could ever have." Tomu snickered and dug into his food again. "Though thinking about the life of a Shinobi, I wonder how fun it'll be. You know, zooming through trees and shooting fire from my mouth-"

Another loud SLAP caught him off guard. Tomu started choking as Yuri raised her hand from the table, her finger pointing at her struggling son. She had a serious expression on her face. "Now you listen here Tomu-kun. Being a ninja isn't a game. None whatsoever." She said sternly, making Tomu freeze up after his choking was done.

"If you plan on acting like a fool in the field then you better go to your room right now." Yuri suddenly ordered and held out a hand to point behind him. The black haired teen stared at his mother with a 'The fuck are you smoking' face before looking at her hand. It took a few seconds for her words to register into his mind before he scowled.

"There's no way I'm giving up being a ninja, Kaa-chan. Put your hand away." Tomu said back and Yuri narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Tomu-kun, I'm only gonna give you a warning right now. Being a ninja is the hardest job you could ever ask for and receive. You're basically asking to be a murderer for money." Yuri said bluntly, making Tomu lose a bit of feeling in his body. "Yes, I know it sounds bad when I say it like that, but sickeningly out their in the eyes of veteran ninja, my words sounds like a child learning of sex at age 9 to them." Tomu held back an immature snicker.

Yuri's eyes hardened as she leaned forward and stared into Tomu's eyes. "Tomu," she began and her son had a little gasp. He already knew if she said his name without the suffix, she was serious. _Dead-serious_. "Tomu, tell me right now. Do you _really_ want to be a ninja. A person who kills for a living?" Yuri questioned and Tomu stared at his mother with a thoughtful face.

Fork down on a now empty plate, Tomu's fingers dug into his palm as his hand balled into a tight fist. Was his mother really trying to get him out of the ninja business? 'A killer for money...?' Tomu thought to himself. 'Sure the thought itself bring a sick feeling in my stomach, but a killer...'

With a few more seconds of thinking in silence, Tomu suddenly had a smirk on his face and he held up a thumb. "I'm going with the Way of the Shinobi, Kaa-chan!" He said.

"Tomu, listen to me when I say-"

"That I'll become a killer for money, I got that part." Tomu his mom off in mid-sentence. He slammed his fist against the table. "But if I'm gonna be a killer, it's gonna be to protect my home." Tomu declared firmly, his arms crossed at the end to prove being adamant on the matter.

Tomu was expecting at least some words of arguement, but he didn't expect his mother to stare at him. For _2_ full minutes. Tomu was beginning to sweat bullets, but he didn't falter from his firm position.

As a silent mother stood straight at her son, who was struggling not to slip through his clothes from the immense amount of sweat, Tomu was starting to feel mentally uncomfortable. 'What is her problem!? Did I break her or something!?' He thought and Yuri finally had a change in her posture. She had a small sigh, almost sounding disappointed, before she got up from her seat.

Tomu blinked and slipped out of his crossed arm statue as he watched his mouth walk around the table. His sweat was coming twice as much, but surprisingly his clothes didn't seem to be wet. Strange.

As Yuri continued to walk around the table, Tomu heard a small beeping noise. He blinked and looked down to his wrist, where a small wristwatch resided. His eyes almost bugged out of his head. 'You've got to be shitting me! It's already 8:30!?' Tomu almost pissed himself when he stood up, ready to bolt.

Only to feel long arms wrap around him in a hug. Tomu froze upon contact, confused for a moment until he remember that his mother was the only other person in the room. "Kaa-chan...?" Tomu said, surprise clear in his tone as he motioned his head upwards, looking past her chest and too a smiling face. "Why-"

"Be safe and make me proud." Yuri said.

Slowly a large smile threatened to split his face in two. Tomu gave a quick set of nods and pulled out of his mother's hug. "I will!" He said before bolting out of the kitchen and to the front door of their home. "Oh and tell Aki-san and Katsu-kun I said hello and congratulations!" Yuri called out.

As the sounds of rushing sandals and a door slamming shut had ceased, Yuri looked at Tomu's used plate with a smile. 'He's really growing up.' She thought before she suddenly perked up, a small blush on her cheeks. "Oops, I forgot to tell him I have a surprise for him!" Yuri stood still in shock before she burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, I'm sure the gift will be better later. After all, a surprise isn't a surprise if warned about it." She joked before walking to the sink.

As she walked, she had let out a few light coughs before reaching the dish-rack.

* * *

><p><em>I can feel the tick-tock tick-tock! When I'm staring at my wristwatch, wristwatch!<em>

_I wonder where the time gone, time gone!_

_I'm carryin' a time bomb, time bomb!_

_I don't want it to blow! I don't want it to blow!_

_Where did it gooo? At the end of the road? I don't want it to blow!_

Tomu sang with a happy grin as he bounced from roof to roof, pressing his watch and singing along with the rhythmic beeping. He was running late to his graduation class so he was going full speed. He couldn't afford to be later than he was already comfortable with. But that didn't mean he could add any music to his small journey.

It was a weird thing for Tomu. Being able to do anything twice as fast or efficient with some kind of music. From simple tapping on his knees or to the hardcore music from speakers at a concert or something.

Tomu had continued to sing, or rap in this case, as he leapt to another roof. His work was efficient with music, that was sure, but there was always a downside to everything. And the downside to this, was he couldn't notice small details that anybody could notice. Aka, the slippery wetness along the roofs from the sudden thunderstorm last night.

As he continued to jump, Tomu's little session was picking up the pace. His mouth started to move faster and the beeping got louder.

_My time is ticking and I'm up against the ropes!_

_Time to swallow my pride, working hard to never choke!_

_Cause my eyes are on the prize, but my pockets still on broke!_

_And I'm about to lose the single thing in life I wanted most!_

_So I go hard, go hard! Outta my waaAAAAAAAY!_

Tomu screamed in mid-sentence when he felt himself lose his footing on a roof's surface. Due to the leftover water and cool air making the surface slippery, Tomu had quickly slipped off the roof. Dumbass.

Below walking out of a small shop was a purple haired woman with her bun tied into a spiky bun. In her hand was a stick of Dango and in her other hand were 4 other sticks. The female was wearing a... more or less revealing outfit that consisted of a trench coat, a simple fishnet shirt over her assets, a burnt orange skirt, shin guards, and open toed sandals.

The female had a large smile on her face as she ate another piece of her recently bought food. "Hm! I swear these things can brighten me up any day!" The female hummed in delight. She ate another one before a sadistic smirk ectched on her face.

"Heh, I guess having a session on a prisoner alongside Ibiki-chan can really make a girl hungry, huh?" The female snickered, eating more of her food as she went back in time with thoughts of a bloody prisoner screaming for mercy. The female snickered evilly as she went to turn down the street.

"AAAAAH!" A sudden scream caught the woman off guard, making her turn her head around quickly. "Wha-" Was the female's only word before a black haired head smashed into her face. The woman and Tomu had fallen to the ground in a small crater, smoke rising around them.

"Ugh, my head." Tomu groaned, holding his head as he tried to get up. 'How the hell does slipping off a roof turn me into a human bullet?' Tomu thought in annoyance and realized he heard groaning underneath him. He took a hand from his face to look down at the person he accidently crashed into.

He was gonna apologize to whoever was unlucky to be smacked into the ground, but he was only met with piercing chocolate eyes, staring back into his with a sharp anger. 'Great,' Tomu thought in frustration. 'I landed on a female. I swear, she's gonna be bitching for hours after this-' Tomu stopped in mid-thought when he realized the woman's eyes weren't staring at him anymore. They were looking down her left side and slowly Tomu's eyes had followed; only to realize...

_Squeeze, squeeze. _Oh shit.

By now Tomu could swear his nerves had abandoned his hand, as if trying to say 'You're gonna be cut off anyway.'

Tomu had been staring at his still squeezing hand, a blush on his face while the female under him started to growl. "Having fun there?" She said in a dangerous tone and Tomu could feel sweat flooding from his pores again. This time, 3 times the rate.

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die,' Tomu thought repeatedly as he tried with every ounce of will power to get his hand to unlatch from the woman's breast. The young child looked back at the angry female in the eyes, a severely nervous chuckle escape a weak smile. "I'm r-really sorry. You see I'm-"

"Still feeling me up." The woman snarled and Tomu felt his heart drop into his stomach. By now, Tomu could notice the small crowd watching their little scene. He could easily hear the mumbles of "Pervert", "How disgusting", and that one "You lucky son of a bitch" His chest began beating louder and louder before he suddenly got control of his body.

In a second, not only did Tomu manage escape death by bolting off the female and taking off down the street, but he had also managed one last quick squeeze. The only thing left for evidence of the perverted act, was a few droplets of blood on her mesh covered stomach.

Scowling and sitting up from the ground, the female glared at the small plume of smoke slowly fading out of her vision. "Fucking Gaki...!" She snarled before letting out a long sigh of annoyance. "Forget it, he's just a kid. And by the looks of it a rookie ninja." The female muttered before an evil glint flash through her eyes. "But if I see that kid again, I'm gonna feed him to my snakes!" She said in a low tone.

"Now," The female mumbled before an innocent smile appeared on her face. "Time for Dango~" The woman sang and brought a hand to her face, only to bite on nothing. Blinking, the purple haired female looked down in confusion, only for her eyes to widen in shock.

Rolled around in the dirt and mud were her Dango balls, brown and covered with unwanted substances. The female looked down at her lost food with a slowly shaking head and gaping mouth. Quickly, her mouth turned into a fierce sneer as she jumped to her feet with a kunai in hand. "THAT LITTLE SHIT! HE RUINED MY DANGO!" She roared in rage and took off after the dust trail, a blazing fury clear in her chocolate eyes.

"GET BACK HEEEERE!"

* * *

><p>Tomu panted as hard as he ever had before in his life. He didn't know how, but he was still alive. 'I can't believe I escaped Ms. Psycho!' Tomu thought, his eyes blinking away tears of relief and happiness. He even had hysterical chuckles coming from his lips.<p>

Then the thought of 'I did lose her right?' came into being. He felt more tears come, but this time of fear. He hesitated, but he forced himself to stand up and look out of the trashcan he was currently hiding in. The lid had made a small creaking sound, making Tomu recoil in fear and pause.

He stood stock-still and listened. Nothing.

Taking a long breath to calm his nerves, Tomu dared himself to stand up with the lid taken off. He wiped his eyes as a nervously relieved smile appeared on his face.

He had just escaped death. NO, the _Shinigami!_ Tomu could still feel the blood pumping through his chest as if it was gonna explode at random from the sheer pressure. 'That purple haired lady almost ripped my head off!' Tomu thought and shuddered as he tried getting out of the trashcan. "All because of some stupid Dango..." Tomu muttered, only to hear a distant growl.

"Did you just call Dango stupid?" A voice echoed.

Tomu's skin had just turned as white as a sheet and a feeling of dread washed over his body. Tomu's head felt like a rusty door, the kind that make that long and annoying _creeeak_ noise whenever you move it slowly. That's what his neck sounded like. To him maybe. He looked back only to see a wall, but slowly his eyes traveled upward and there _she_ was.

The woman with the purple hair and trench coat was glaring down on him, a long kunai in her left hand. She was actually standing against the wall, like she was glued to the bricks.

Tomu's eyes widened in terror as he tried to run on instinct, only to forget where he was and tipped over the trashcan in his action of panic. The teen made a small yelping noise as he face-planted in the dirt and the trashcan emptied all of its contents on his back.

"That's pretty pathetic." He heard a dark snicker coming from the lady as she kneeled against the wall, taking on a pouncing stance. Tomu's pores started to unleash sweat once more as he looked at the female. "S-Stay away from me!" He tried only to see the female give a toothy grin.

"Sorry no can do."

"W-Why!?"

"Because, not only did you destroy my Dango," The lady's eyes flared hotly. "You managed to feel me up."

Tomu felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Sooo, is there like a chance where we can sort this out like civilized people?" He asked slowly and nervously. The purple haired kunoichi only licked her kunai menacingly. "I thought so." He whimpered as he watched her drag her tongue to the tip of the metal weapon.

Even though he knew he was staring at death incarnate, that little action seemed to get him at least a bit... excited. Hey, boy in puberty here.

Without a warning, the lady had leapt from her spot towards Tomu; kunai ready to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGERS! They suck in every possible way, physically and mentally! But I guess that's the only way to get readers to stay excited.<strong>

**Anyway, please review the fic so I know the touching and loving feelings people have for me or the ugly ass flames that people put up for shits and giggles. Please guys, no flames; I'm black as can be already. But only flame to tell us what to take out of the story. Good? Good! Alright see ya guys later! I'll try to update when I can! Since you know, school and shit...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Day Just Gets Weirder

**Hellooooo~ I'm baa-a-aack! Wassup everybody for the King of Swag has returned with a new update! I must have a shout out and say thanks to all the readers that are currently reading our fic! And by our, I mean our other two creators/helpers: Cheshire-Cat-Chan and Spider-mantheraper! Come out to the spot light!**

**Cheshire-Cat-Chan: 'Sup bitch! Hello readers!**

**Spider-mantheraper: Yeah, hey guys.**

**King of Swag: Now that the group is back, why don't we do disclaimers?**

**Cheshire-Cat-Chan: OOH ME PICK ME! PICK ME DAMMIT!**

**King of Swag: (O_o!) Okaaaay...?**

**Cheshire-Cat-Chan: Yes! We do not own Naruto! If I did, everything would be hardcore Yaoi Smut!**

**King of Swag/Spider-mantheraper: It's true (Deadpan)**

**King of Swag: Now read or else! (Points finger menacingly)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Day Just Gets Weirder<strong>

Tomu let out a shrill scream before his natural reflexes told him to bolt. He quickly rolled to the right to avoid getting stabbed from a kunai as the female landed silently on her feet. Tomu had jumped to his feet and spun on his heels to run; only to smash his face into bricks. "GAH!" He cursed as he held his bruised nose before opening an eye.

"Of course this alley-way has a dead-end." He mumbled in frustration before hearing a giggle/hiss. His eyes widened before he turned around to see a clearly amused purple haired female smirk at him. "Wow, you're really dumb aren't you?" The female taunted and Tomu scowled.

"Sh-Shut up! And leave me alone dammit!" He barked.

"Hm, how about... no." The female said as she took a step forward, making Tomu press his back against the brick wall. He wanted to run until he heard clicking sounds behind him. Wondering what it was, Tomu hesitantly reached back and soon had a sweatdrop. "How can I be such a retard..." He muttered before both hands were reaching behind his head.

The female rose a brow as Tomu gripped two handles on his back before long metallic blades were released from their sheathes. Tomu narrowed his eyes at the female, who in return had a sly grin on her face. "Aw how cute. Gaki actually has the balls to fight back."

"Of course I have the balls. Wanna check and see my point?" Tomu said, a little shakily, but nonetheless feeling gutsy now that he had his swords out.

"Hm, maybe if you were a bit older..." The woman cooed mockingly and Tomu grinned as well. "I guess I'll have to wait a few years huh?"

"Like I said, maybe..."

The two continued to stare at each other in silence before Tomu decided to break the silence. "Shokku Tomu." He informed.

"Mitarashi Anko." The newly addressed Anko nodded. "Cute name, Gaki." Tomu didn't notice the small spark of interest/surprise flash through her eyes.

Tomu sweatdropped. "Are you really gonna keep calling me that?"

"Of course. You're still a brat no matter how mature you act." Tomu looked like he was gonna retort. "You can't call yourself a man unless you either had sex or killed someone. And looking at you, I can tell you've done neither." Anko said, her eyes traveling over Tomu's form in a teasing suspicion.

Tomu rose a cocky brow and flashed his teeth at the woman in the form of a smile. "Oh don't worry, I'll have both of them done soon." He declared. Tomu could've sworn he saw his mother in place of Anko as the woman stared at him with blank eyes. He was a bit nervous that Anko might attack him for the sex part, but that was until... "Death... Isn't something to make light of you know..." Anko whispered in a low tone and Tomu felt his sweat returning. He noticed her hand was clutching her, unnaturally long kunai a bit tighter than usual.

'Seriously what is wrong with this lady!? First she wants to kill me, then she teases me, and now she's a quiet daydreamer!?' Tomu thought in confusion before a blank expression came to his face. 'Why does she remind me of Aki-chan?' An image of a certain newly made kunoichi flashed through his mind, adding to his sweatdrop.

Tomu continued to stare at Anko while she was busy daydreaming, unless the dazed look in her eyes meant something else. Tomu had dared himself to take one step forward only to realize it to be a mistake.

_THUNK!_

"Huh?" With a pale face, Tomu had a nervous smile as he looked to his left where a kunai was embedded through a crack between two bricks; 3 centimeters from his face. He had beads of sweat rolling down his skin before his eyes flashed at Anko, who once again had a sadistic glint in her eyes. "Don't think you can go anywhere just yet. You still need punishment." She growled deviously.

'Wow, if I wasn't backed into a corner against a murderous psycho, that would've been SUCH a turn on.' Tomu thought with a small blush adorning his cheeks. He shook his head to get the thought out of his head, before he narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his sword handles. "So Anko..." Said female perked up slightly. "Why don't you, let's say... Let me go? You see I gotta be somewhere and I'm already late."

"Oh really?" Anko asked, sounding interested. "What can so important that it beats my Dango and groping my tits?" She said, pulling 3 kunai out of her trench coat. Anko's tone dripped with danger and Tomu steeled his posture, his feet planted firmly to the ground.

"Well you see, I'm gonna be assigned to a ninja team today. And you're holding me up."

"So you ARE a rookie." Anko said with a laugh. "That explains why you're so easy to tease."

"It's only easy because you're so damn sexy."

"Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere. Literally."

"Damn."

"Nice try though. 'A' for effort." Anko said before the duo returned to their silence. They stared at each other, waiting for any sign of movement. Tomu's breathing got lighter, almost unnoticeable to an untrained ear. He was ready for a fight, even if it meant being held up more before his team assignment. But right now, he believes living is better than becoming a Genin.

Anko only stood with a bored expression on her face, twirling her kunai through her fingers. She wanted to attack the teen in front of her, but there was two reasons to why she didn't. 1.) It was a common way to get under a person's skin; just stall long enough for them to lose their nerve. But for her other reason 2.) She was interested in the child.

As she stared at him, he had a spark of determination flash through his pupils. Sure there was fear in them due to her actions and method of teasing, but nonetheless he was ready to fight against her if need to. 'So he's just ignoring his fear? That's strange, usually a rookie, even grown men, would be on their knees begging for me to let them live. What's this kid's deal...?' Anko thought in silence, though a small hum escaped her lips.

Tomu felt his patience start to thin out. 'Fine if she's not gonna fight me, then I'll just take my leave!' He sucked his teeth before adding a bit of chakra to his legs. Without warning and actually catching Anko of guard, Tomu had jumped to the skies and started bolting across rooftops in such pace that a coward would be envious of.

"H-Hey! Get back here!" Anko stammered before leaping upwards as well. That's when she saw a bouncing Tomu across roof over roofs.

Tomu had been racing across the rooftops, his speed not decreasing in the slightest, but slowly raising with each jump. His legs were practically blurs at this point. And without the need of his weapons unless he was in a fight, his swords were placed back inside their sheathes.

Tomu panted lightly as he leapt to another roof, surprising a civilian woman who was talking to someone from her window. Academy. His focus was pinpointed on that. 'Just gotta get to the damn academy...!' He thought with a small strain as he saw a familiar school a few miles away. 'Dammit why the hell did they put it so far away!?' Tomu growled.

Without the need for music at the moment, Tomu had been able to notice the small things. Like what spots would be great for landing and running on... and those shimmering lights coming at his right.

Thunk, Thunk, Thunk!

Tomu did a backflip to another roof before his sandals skidded against the wet surface. The black haired teen looked up quickly to where he was last standing. Three kunai were sticking from the wooden roof. His eyes narrowed. "Wow, you're actually pretty good Gaki. You sure you're not a ninja?"

Tomu looked back and this time he wasn't surprised to see Anko standing against the brick wall of an apartment home, like a spider. He sucked his teeth and pointed at the female. "Would you just leave me alone!?" He blinked in confusion and slight annoyance when Anko only batted her eyelashes and pouted. She put a finger on her lips to add to her innocent little girl act.

"But I thought you like our game?" She cooed.

Tomu's right brow twitched. "Yeah I really enjoy bieng chased around by a psychotic kunoichi just because I tripped off a roof, crashed into her, dropped her damn Dango, and grabbed her boobs on accident." He deadpanned.

"So you DO like our game!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!

"Then why are you blushing?"

"... Fine maybe a little."

"HA!"

"Grr," Tomu growled as Anko laughed. 'I really need to get away from this chick! I've only known her for 20 minutes and she's gonna drive me insane!' Tomu racked his brain for ideas until a familiar smell drifted into his nose.

When Anko stopped laughing, she let out an amused sigh before pulling out another kunai. "Thanks for the laugh, but I guess this is the end of our fun. It was actually nice to meet you-"

"Look a Dango stand!" Tomu suddenly blurted out, pointing behind the purple haired kunoichi. Anko's eyes widened in surprise and Tomu sweatdropped when she actually looked down. "GASP, Dango!?" Anko gaped with sparkling eyes and a small trail of drool on her chin.

Tomu blinked slowly. Sure it wasn't a pure lying diversion, but... Anko suddenly perked up and turned to Tomu with a kunai. "No wait, must finish this first!" She took a long sniff before her food crazed face returned. "But the Dango..."

"Gaki!"

"Dango!"

"Gaki!"

"Dango!"

By now Tomu's sweatdrop was hitting the center of the earth by this strange scene. Wasn't she supposed to be a professional ninja? 'Damn, why are girls so damn weird?' He shuddered and swore he heard 'Troublesome' from the streets. While Anko was busy with her battle of what to do, Tomu wanted to add a bit more insurance.

"Look they're having a sale! 70% off!" That did it.

Anko had actually shot off the wall like she was shot from a cannon, smashing into the crowds before rushing to the front of the stand; yelling "DANGO!" like a maniac. She pulled out her coins and threw them in the person's face before forcing Dango after Dango in her mouth like a rabid wolf.

Chuckling sheepishly, Tomu pointed to the left where the Academy was located. "Yeah well I'm gonna go, so... bye bitch!" Tomu laughed and took off once more, this time sure that he had escaped the 'crazy Dango-loving weirdo' for real this time.

Although for both of them, a viciously eating Anko and a smirking Tomu in victory, things between them were only beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier...<strong>

The classroom A116 had been rowdy the second students started pouring in from the door. Friends had been chatting up a storm with their buddies, mostly about ninja related stuff and what their achievements were to get this far. Hell, even the excitement somehow managed to rile up the quiet ones. If anybody could ask what the excitement was about, nobody would have a problem telling them that it's graduation day. For students, it's a chance to show off their skills and act tough, for teachers it's good riddance to little shits that frustrate them.

Everybody was happy and excited; well everybody except a certain female who crossed her arms in the front row.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? He's late, again!" The female scowled, a small growl heard through her gritted teeth.

The female had dark brown hair and slightly pale skin. Her hair was in a style that allowed it to hang over her face, mostly her right eye with her dark blue headband over scalp. Her eyes where chocolate brown.

Her attire was simple; her shirt was a turquoise short sleeved turtle neck (Neji's type of shirt). She had fishnets under it that went down to her wrists. She had black shorts, almost skin tight, that stopped an inch above her knees. Covering the bottom half of her legs were black and white wrappings that stopped at open tied sandals that also showed her heels. On her hands were fingerless gloves with thin metal plates over the knuckles.

As the female huffed angrily and sat back in her chair with puffed up cheeks, a classmate on her right only chuckled softly. "I told you Akiko, he was gonna be late." A male voice commented/taunted.

Hiyashi Akiko didn't look to whoever spoke to her. All she did was raise a hand and flick him off with her middle finger. The classmate had laughed at her rude gesture. "Oh well if you want I won't stop you." That little joke only added to Akiko's rage as her eyes narrowed and her pupils traveled to meet the 'dead' classmate.

The classmate was a Hyuuga, a member of one of the most powerful clans in Konohagakure. His hair was a dark brown and bushy, almost unkept. The Hyuuga was wearing red; a LOT of it. His short sleeved shirt was red, albeit the thick black lines going down the sleeves and from collar to waist. His shorts were red with another set of thick black lines, one that went around his waistline like a belt while the last two went down each side of the shorts. He had white wrapping over his shins and hands, but the only skin showing on his hands were on his fingers. He also had the standard open toes sandals. On his forehead was a dark read colored headband.

The Hyuuga snickered at the glare he was being given. Her narrowed his white eyes back with a mocking grin. "Oi, don't get pissed because I won the bet."

"You cheated." Akiko growled.

"And how did I cheat? If I recall, I was with you all day yesterday training till our bodies gave out."

"I don't know, but somehow you did."

"Wow, the words of a sore loser. You shouldn't have agreed to the bet if you could hold up your end of the deal."

"Fuck you Katsu-Baka."

"Nah, too tired." Hyuuga Katsu said with a fake yawn, but had to stop midway to dodge a tightly closed fist to the eye. He was laughing when Akiko put her head down on the desk, mumbling things about "Annoying Hyuuga Faggots..." Katsu had been laughing in his chair until a new voice reached the duos ears.

"Katsu, I think she's planning ways to kill you while you sleep." A female voice said, amusement in their tone.

Akiko didn't lift her head to reply and Katsu wiped a fake tear from his left eye. "Oh I know. But I sleep with my eyes open remember?" He said turning back to whoever spoke. It was another female, this time with chocolate brown eyes and hair tied into two buns on her head. Her attire had been Chinese based.

"Hey Tenten..." Akiko drawled, her face pressed against the desk and voice muffled.

The Chinese girl let out a giggle at her friend's mood. "So why are you pissed this early on a Friday?" She asked, leaning on the desk with her chin in hand. She raised a brow and slowly grinned when Akiko didn't respond. So Tenten had turned to Katsu as a last resort for answers.

Katsu grinned and pointed at his peeved friend. "She's upset because she lost a best she shouldn't have agreed to in the first place." He answered and Tenten blinked. "That's it? I thought it would be like you know, you punched her and ran away without a reason."

"I would never do that-" Tenten's gaze and even a small sideways glare from Akiko told Katsu to shut up.

Katsu felt a small tap on his shoulder and looked back. Behind him was another teenager, one that was a male wearing a Chinese martial arts robe and belt. His black hair was trimmed over his forehead and curled up in small spikes behind the neck. The most noticeable features of the male was his large black eyes and... REALLY thick eyebrows?

"Yo Lee, what's up?"

"Katsu-san, may I ask where is Tomu-kun?" Rock Lee questioned.

"He's running late." Katsu answered in a lazy tone.

"Again? But it's graduation day!" Tenten said with a cross look.

"Yeah and that's why I made that bet with Akiko over here." Katsu said, nudging Akiko in the arm, only to hear a dark growl. He backed off slowly and Rock Lee leaned over his desk to get a bit closer to Akiko.

"Akiko-san, are you alright?" He asked calmly.

"No." Akiko said flatly.

"What was the deal anyway?" Tenten questioned.

"Well knowing Tomu," Katsu began. "I had a feeling he'd still be late knowing his sleeping patterns. So after hearing my declaration, Akiko believes Tomu would change and show up on time for once and then we made a deal. The loser has to pay the winner 20 ryo." Katsu had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face when he finished and a dark raincloud floating above her head.

Lee's eyes went wide, well wider than before while Tenten face-palmed with a sigh. "Akiko..." She drawled slowly, disappoint/amusement clear in her voice. "We all know you're broke. Why would you bet against Katsu?"

"Because I thought I'd actually win this time." Akiko mumbled, a sour tone dripping from her mouth. She could already feel Katsu laughing at her, teasing her for days.

"Well, ya thought wrong! Hahaha!" Katsu started to lose control of his laughter. He was clutching his sides and rocking back 'n forth in his chair while tears pooled in his sockets.

_Thunk!_

The laughter had ceased as fast as it was possible. Tenten had a smirk on her face while Lee was trying to stifle his chuckles. Katsu, trying to keep a straight and calm face, had looked down. There, between his legs was a kunai that was stabbed into his seat, only a centimeter from his crotch. His sweat was racing out of his pores like mini wild horses before he looked to his left. Akiko was glaring angrily at him with a black aura radiating from her entire body. Her eyes were glowing red like a raging demon and she growled menacingly. "I-I'm sorry." Katsu apologized hesitantly.

Akiko gave him a warning gesture, aka the "I got my eyes on you" gesture that meant pain if he stepped out of order again. Katsu quickly nodded and Akiko had loosened her grip on her kunai, but she didn't pull it out of his chair. Katsu gulped silently as Akiko put her head back on the table. He reached down to the kunai and griped the handle, giving it a strong enough yank to pull it out of the wood.

His eyes widened as he saw a hole in the wood; the 3 inch mahogany wood. The kunai had pierced far enough that it stopped 4 inches from the tip!

'It went straight through!' Katsu thought with his skin turning a bit white. He looked hesitantly at Akiko. "A-Actually, w-w-why don't we just cancel the d-deal? D-Deal?"

In a VERY strange 180 in emotions, Akiko's head whipped up with the kindest smile she could muster. "DEAL!" She giggled like an innocent schoolgirl and Katsu let out a breath of relief and annoyance. 'Damn her and her Bi-Polar shit... I swear she does it on purpose!' He thought before the classroom doors opened up for a woman with thin rectangular glasses and a clipboard in hands to walk in.

The lady had long, wavy reddish-brown hair, cascading to a limit of 2 inches past her shoulders. Passed her glasses were a set dark purple eyes; the same color that adorned her lipstick and nail polish. Her skin had a tan, the type of tan a person would have if they went outside LOTS of times. Under her red button-up jacket was a blue turtleneck. The clothing on her legs was a tight dark red skirt with a blue sash wrapped around her waist. The skirt had hugged her thighs perfectly, just like the shirt outlining her luscious D-Cup chest. She had black stockings that ran down to her red high-heels.

All in all, she was the _teacher_ of all teachers!

It seemed that the female didn't realize that most of the male population of her classroom had been drooling as they ogled her legs, some eyes on her chest. Katsu was keeping his actions as low-key as possible when he realized Akiko _and_ Tenten were fingering their kunai hoister. With the rest of the female students quickly following in suit. Surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly were the guys that weren't head over heels turned on were Rock Lee, another Hyuuga in the class, and the gay Inuzuka in the corner.

The oblivious teacher adjusted her glasses with her right palm and smiled. "Good morning everyone." She greeted.

The class had spoken as one, as if they were a single being. "Good morning, Masako-sensei!"

Masako, or in full name Yokubo Masako, bowed her head as a small nod in return. "Now before I say anything else, I must take attendance. Say here once your name is called." Masako had instructed before counting off names in alphabetical order.

* * *

><p><strong>A few calls later...<strong>

"Higurashi Tenten?"

"Here!"

"Hiyashi Akiko?"

"Here~"

"Hyuuga Katsu?"

"Sup."

"..."

"Sorry, here."

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"Here."

"Shokku Tomu?"

"..." The female teacher blinked in confusion at the silence.

"Tomu?" She asked again. Masako saw Akiko raise her hand.

"We apologize Masako-sensei, but it seems Tomu-Baka wants to be late again." Akiko deadpanned and Masako gave a small sigh.

"I expected better from him, especially on a special day like this. Oh well, guess it can't be helped." Masako had gave another sigh of disappointment before snapping her pen on her clipboard and putting the clipboard at her thigh. The teacher gave her students a large smirk, giving them each a full view to her pearly whites. The students, all of them knew what was gonna go down. Katsu had a smug grin on his face as he adjusted his headband a bit higher.

"Congratulations everybody!" Masako finally exploded in cheers. She was clapping happily and a few students were laughing along with her. "You don't know how proud I am when I say that you're all protectors of Konohagkure!" Masako declared and some students began to grow a small ego. Masako's smirk got sly. "Plus, it's also surprising to see such young adults form from such snot-nosed Gakis. Am I right?" She joked, earning a few playful glares from the audience. Though the over-dramatic Katsu felt the need to be the only one to bellow a loud "OOOOH SHE TOLD US!"

Masako gave Katsu a small glare that told him to calm down. "Okay then, now on to pressing matters." Masako coughed into her hand lightly. "I'm sure you're all aware of the dangers that await you on the outside correct?" She asked, her tone becoming a bit more serious. She had taken notice to a few smug students nodding with the expression that deciphered a message. A message that said "Don't worry Masako-sensei, nothing can kill me!"

"Students, as it is my duty to make sure you're ready to become real Genin, I am asked to ask you one question." Masako said, earning raised brows throughout the room. Masako took in a small intake of air. "Will you all be willing to fight to the end, even if it means costing you your life? Your loved ones as well?"

The room had been engulfed by an eerie silence, the usually cheery atmosphere disappearing the second Masako finished the last syllable. They usually cocky children had easily lost their smiles, grins, and/or smirks. Students slowly began to murmur, most of them actually thinking hard about their future. 'For our life?' Most of them thought at once. Masako's question had actually left a mark within the students, the mark acting as a parasite that slowly began to attack their mind. The type of parasite that would cause fear to grow.

Masako had sighed deeply. "I was afraid to do this, but if I have to push you all a bit farther to see the truth..." Masako's eyes narrowed and a sudden wave of KI washed over the children. In the widened eyes of many students, their teacher, the usually cheery and nice Masako had looked like a monster that was ready to pounce on its prey. The teacher's hair had slowly blew from a nonexistent force.

Some students' fear began to grow to their limits due to the constant flashes of their imagined deaths at the hands of their enemy. Or in this case, Masako.

Masako had a mental alarm in her head that told her to cease her KI waves before one of her students had a heart-attack or seizure. As the teacher reabsorbed all the negative aura back towards her, she opened her eyes slowly and had a slightly downcast shimmer in her eyes. Students were panting and huffing like they had been running for days, sweat going through their clothing as well. The only few individuals that weren't effected to a high degree were the 2 Hyuuga clan members of the class and Akiko. Those three had looked to be only a little shaken up, with narrowed eyes at their teacher.

"While I apologize for that horrible experience," Masako began softly, trying not to alarm her students anymore than she already had. "It was of utmost importance to show the new generation what awaits them. Now I must ask again; will you fight for your home, at the risk of your life? If you decline, I give you permission to leave." Masako got a few nods from several students as teen after teen quickly shuffled to their feet and bolted for the door. Only 3/4 of the class was still present.

Masako raised a calculating brow at the remaining students. "Are you 100 percent certain you're ready for the life of a ninja?" She asked in a serious tone.

In the second row closest to the front, Rock Lee shakily raised his hand. "M-Masako-sensei," He stuttered. The imprint of seeing a demonic version of their beloved teacher had scarred him greatly. "If I may speak, I have to announce my disappointment in those who left." Lee declared, making some eyes blink at him in confusion. Masako's was a part of those blinking eyes, telling him to continue. "While your little display had been an eye-opener for the future, I won't lie when I say I'm as scared as those who left."

"Then tell me Lee, why do you stay?"

"Because I want to set an example to all." Lee stated boldly. "I want to prove that anybody who has enough bravery and determination to become a ninja can protect what they truly care about. However, those who had just left are cowards; cowards who don't have enough will to fight for what's important. If they can't handle the pressure of becoming a ninja, then I say don't label them as saviors. Because WE are the TRUE PROTECTORS!" Lee finished with a fist to the chest, standing up from his seat in front of everyone. Next to him was Tenten, also one of the many students who wanted to bail for their life. But like others after hearing Lee's speech, gradually began to understand what it meant to be a ninja.

The Chinese girl gave a curt nod at the boy standing in front of her. Neji, who sat a row behind them scoffed, but nonetheless was a bit impressed at his bold claim. Akiko had a VERY confident smirk on her face as she smashed a fist into her hand, cracking her knuckles. Akiko had turned her head to see Katsu's reaction to Lee's speech, only to sweatdrop once she saw her childhood friend in tears.

"S-So inspirational..." Katsu wept, wiping his eyes with his hands. Akiko shook her head before patting his back soothingly and muttering "You're such a bitch."

Masako continued to stare at Lee with inspecting eyes. She didn't need to be a Yamanaka to know that a lock was being wrapped around in chains; aka their fears being beaten down by their determination.

Masako continued to stare for a few seconds in silence before her kind smile returned. "Congratulations you passed your first test." She said, hearing a relieved breaths illuminating from around the class. Or in Lee's case, a large vacuum being put in reverse as he fell back in his chair with his hand on his heart. "Oh Kami, that was intense." He said aloud.

Nobody seemed to hear a "That's what she said" and a quick slap afterwards. Though there were a few giggles.

Masako had a few chuckles escape her purple lips before she raised her clipboard to her face. "Now it's finally time to assign you all your teams." Masako said and expected to hear a few cheers, but looked up to remember that she had exposed the horror of Killer Intent. The kids looked a bit exhausted, less physically then mentally. She chuckled apologetically/sheepishly and scratched her left cheek. "Oops, I guess I have to warn some Jonin that their teams are not present anymore. Hehe." Masako said and looked at the clipboard.

"Alrighty, now to start things off with Team 1 that consists of Shokku Tomu, Hyuuga Katsu, and Hiyashi Akiko," A sound of a loud high-five radiated through the classroom, catching Masako off guard. Even more so with the sudden impulsive shout of "It's threesome now!" and a head slamming against desk. Masako blinked in annoyance and amusement as Akiko sat up with an innocent smile while a smoking, lumpy head of Katsu resided in a cracked desk. Akiko coughed nervously, signaling Masako to continue. "...Okay so that the Genin of Team 1. Your Jonin sensei is a kunoichi named Mitarashi Anko."

Akiko gave a quick nod and violently shook Katsu's head against his desk as if he was 'nodding'.

Masako continued. "Team 2 consists of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Higurashi Tenten. Your Jonin sensei is Might Gai." Those who had there names listed nodded their heads in response.

While Rock Lee seemed a bit disappointed for an unknown reason, Tenten seemed to be a bit happy. Akiko was still cheering silently while Katsu groaned as he raised his head from the desk. Akiko, caught up in her cheering, accidently exploded in a flurry of silent 'Hurray's and shooting her arms outward. Her right fist reached Katsu's head, sending him flying from his chair and knocking him out in the process.

With an unconscious Hyuuga behind a desk, Masako didn't see a twitching Katsu as she continued to list off the teams.

In only a few minutes, Masako was done listing off the teams and the Jonin names. She had her congrats smile gracing her lips once more and looked like she was about to say something, only for the classroom door to be kicked open. Masako had a small flinch when the door smacked against the wall. She looked back to see a purple haired woman with only a mesh shirt and a trench coat, holding Dango. A LOT of Dango. And from the bulges from inside the trench coat, it seemed that she has more hidden for later.

Ignoring the clear ogling from the boy of the class, Anko spoke out with 3 Dango sticks sticking from her mouth. "Team 1?" Akiko quickly raised her hand. Anko raised a brow when she was the only one. Akiko blinked before looking to her side. She quickly bent down, leaving Anko's view for a second before she was seen again lifting up a still unconscious Katsu by the wrist. Akiko smiled and Anko rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing the third one has yet to get here?" Anko asked and everybody seemed to nod at once.

Anko had a small sigh. "Alright, hurry up and bring your lazy friend and meet me up on the roof." Anko instructed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Akiko had a happy squeal of excitement before she jumped over the desk. She had accidently forgotten she was holding onto an unconscious Hyuuga and Katsu's head got caught underneath the desk, causing Akiko to jerk back and land on her ass. The class sweatdropped when Akiko started to let loose a stream of curses before getting up and reaching over the desk. She gripped Katsu by his collar and shook violently. "You asshole! Wake up dammit!" She barked and continued to violently shake her comrade.

Katsu only had a bobbing head and a long trail of drool hanging from his bottom lip. Gaining a tick-mark on her forehead, Akiko's fingers clenched the cloth of Katsu's shirt tighter before she threw the Hyuuga into the air. In no less then 2 seconds, Akiko jumped up and did a spinning roundhouse kick that launched Katsu through the already open door of the classroom. The Hyuuga smashed into the hallway wall and Akiko ran after him, grabbing his shirt and running towards the steps. Everybody heard "Damn, he's still asleep! That should've woken him up!"

After standing in silence, Masako and the rest of the class listened to the sound of running steps and the occasional "WAKE UP!" as the sounds got further away.

A few seconds later, a tall man with bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut wearing a full-body green spandex suit walked in. He blinked in confusion and pointed down the hall. His mouth opened, but Masako just raised a hand.

"Don't ask."

* * *

><p>"Ah, finally..." Masako said as Team 9 had walked out of the classroom, leaving the teacher to herself in the room. Masako let out a sigh of relief when she sat down in her chair, sinking into the cushion as if it were a bean-bag. The red-head blinked slowly, exhaustion raising to the surface of her features. Dealing with the academy graduates loud attitude, scaring them with her KI, and dealing with the duo of Team 1 had left her tired.<p>

Masako shook her head and left a soft hand on her forehead. "I swear, Akiko and Katsu can be such a handful. And Tomu wasn't even here to say anything distracting. Just 2 of them, no ONE of them is troublesome enough." Masako whispered to herself, but a grin made its way to her face. While it was common knowledge to all that those specific 3 teenagers could drive Masako nuts within a matter of a solid minute, it was even more known information that Masako cares about the trio deeply. She was like their mother in school, the one who took care of them when either their real family nor their friends could help. And she could still remember how scared they were to join academy as children. That thought alone brought a large smile.

"Well, it was certainly amusing. Tomu had been so shy and fragile at the time, Akiko was a tomboy trying to pick fights, and Katsu was a rebel/wise ass. Before they even met each other they were a handful." Masako mumbled, seeing a feint image of a crying Tomu running after his mother when she first left him on his first day of school. Akiko was straddling another child's chest with a fist cocked to punch his lights in. Katsu had been in detention and wouldn't stop staring at her with his pale eyes, no matter how many times she told him to stop.

"Even though they're annoying Gakis, they were the life of the academy." Masako giggled before remembering her test only 20 minutes ago. How scared each of her students were would be forever imprinted in her mind. Her smile slowly disappeared. "Oh, I hope they'll be alright out there." Masako mumbled, but even so she didn't doubt their abilities.

Slowly from all her reminiscing about the past of her favorite trio, her eyes drooped downward to a close. "YAWN~ Hm, maybe a little nap would do me good..." She whispered before her vision eventually turned black.

_CRASH!_

"FUCK THAT HURT!"

The sudden noise of something smashing through something had caused Masako to flinch so badly she fell out of her chair. With a flurry of panicked movement, Masako eventually brought herself up by using her desk as leverage. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were wide, scanning for whatever caused the noise. It didn't take long for her to find the source and said source caused her right brow to twitch violently.

There rolling over broken glass and holding his head with a pained expression was Tomu, the supposed to be leader of the trio of misfits. The black haired teen continued to groan on the ground, moaning curse words that made Masako blush a bit before she shot up to her feet in anger. "TOMU!" She screeched, causing the teen to let go of his head and slam his hands on the ground that would've pushed him up in a panic. That was if there were no glass.

"KYAAA MEDIC!" Tomu screamed violently, holding his left hand that now had a few shards of glass stabbing his palm.

His head whipped to the side after a slap to the back of his skull. Masako stood over him, hands on her hips and eyebrows twitching. "You Baka!" She scolded while Tomu whimpered in more pain. He reached behind his head to rub the spot that was abused, only to accidentally use his injured hand. Ignoring more of his agony filled screams, Masako pointed to a jagged hole in the glass that should have been a window. "Why the hell did you fly through a window!?" She barked and Tomu shook his head quickly.

"I didn't mean to! I tripped on a roof again!"

"Tripping off a roof doesn't turn you into a human bullet!"

"Explain that to physics then!" Tomu shouted back and Masako scowled before face-palming. Yep, just one of them can annoy the living shit out of her. She wanted so much to yell at him to clean up the shattered glass and get another window, but she was one of the people who wanted to see Tomu become a ninja. So even though he was late, smashed through the window and almost gave her a heart-attack, she decided to let him off with a warning and point to the door.

Tomu looked at the door, or most likely a Katsu shaped crater imprinted in the wall. "Just go already. I sent Katsu and Akiko to meet your sensei, Mita-"

She was rudely cut off by Tomu as he stood up, the glass crunching underneath his feet, and cursing aloud once more. "Dammit! Aki-chan kicked Katsu's ass and I missed it!? Come on that's not fair!" Tomu whined like a baby, seemingly forgetting that Masako was twitching violently next to him. Tomu's eyes widened before he rushed forward. "Maybe I can catch up to them and see if Katsu's crippled now!" He laughed before turning left down the hallway. Though after he took off from his spot in the broken glass, he didn't notice the pair of arms that reached towards his neck. Masako was upset, no a better term: PISSED. Nobody ignores her!

Masako only watched Tomu run along the halls, his laughter fading away. Slowly her anger left as she took in a long breath and let it back out to calm her nerves. "Don't get angry. I'm sure telling Yuri-san about the window will be enough punishment later." Masako muttered with an evil smirk along with her hands rubbing against each other.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit earlier on the rooftop...<strong>

Mitarashi Anko only leaned against the wall with the last stick of Dango hanging from her mouth. In front of her, sitting on steps with annoyed scowls were Akiko and a bruised Katsu. "Where. Is. He?" Akiko gritted through her teeth, her arms crossed and her nails digging into her fishnets. They didn't even start with introductions! The only things Anko said was "So you're the Gakis I have to teach?", "We'll wait for the last of us to join before anything else is said.", and finally "Who likes Dango?"

Katsu huffed and rubbed his bruised right cheek. That was the spot Akiko had kicked him that sent him flying into a wall. "I don't know Akiko, but maybe you should calm down before someone dies." He said and felt a slight point that lightly pierced the crotch area of his shorts. He immediately shut himself up and the kunai was taken away from his jewels.

Anko had looked at the duo with a smirk. Or more specifically, a kunai fingering Akiko with a peeved expression. 'Huh, so that's how the girl acts? That's interesting to say the least. Just like me as a little girl,' Anko's eyes somehow drifted lower and a sly grin made its way to her face. 'Though I have to say my chest was a bit bigger.' Anko thought as she compared to her childhood solid C-Cup chest to Akiko's current size; which was at the boundary between B and C Cups. Still close to a B...

Next up was Katsu. The Hyuuga clan member was leaning back and picking his ear with a bored expression. 'So the brat is a Hyuuga, but he isn't like the rest of his clan. He's a laid back and outgoing, totally opposite from the simple stoic expressions each Hyuuga has. Hm, maybe if this works out as well I want it to go, he'll become an excellent ninja. As well as this Akiko chick. But that third one,' Anko tapped her chin in wonder. 'Wait, what was his name again?'

While Anko was busy with her silent thinking, Katsu finally let out a frustrated growl. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" He made a few handsigns and had a small outburst of "Byakugan!" and his veins surrounding his eyes bulged. Akiko looked at her friend with a relieved face. "Thank Kami, can you see where he's at?"

In Katsu's eyes, everything was black and white and whatever had chakra inside it had blue glowing lines moving through their body. His vision began to look at different spots before it quickly focused on a moving chakra source coming from the staircase. Katsu blinked in surprise and pointed to the door. "Oh wow, he's here." Akiko looked at the door with narrowed eyes and a kunai in her hand. "Oh, he's so gonna get it for making us wait." She mumbled.

It seemed that Anko wasn't paying attention to reality as the door was pushed open. The teen duo was expecting "Sorry for being late" or "What's up guys" but instead they heard a loud scream that abruptly knocked Anko out of her thinking. "GAH! Why the hell are YOU here!?" Anko blinked quickly and her eyes focused on what was in front of her. All she saw was a familiar black haired teen point at her with a bloody hand with glass in it.

"Eh? Is that you Gaki?" Anko said at a lost for words.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's another Cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed my latest update of Team Crazy! But while I'm here, I'm gonna be real with you guys. While I'm pretty much covered with moments of meeting with the original Naruto cast, my collab partners and I are having trouble thinking of missions that don't seem like a rip-off to the show. I would appreciate if anybody can think of missions and send them to me via Private Messaging me. I would gladly talk with people of details and try to change them to fit my ideal plot. And if I DO put another's mission into the story, I'll put down the username of the author that assisted me each time.<strong>

**But enough of that, any words of criticism?**

**Cheshire-Cat-Chan: Fucking EPIC dude! Seeing it come along like this is great!**

**Spider-mantheraper: Hn, yeah it looks cool.**

**Me: Spider you ass. Anyway, thanks again for reading and I hope you all review to our work! I promise I'll try to update soon, but production will be slow! You know cause we're straining with missions and dealing with daily life things. **

**Okay PEACE!**

**(Remember: PM me if you want your original mission added to this fic. Just list the rank, names, plots, and skills. I'll talk them over with people. Also REVIEW! SEE YA LATER!)**


	3. Two 'Worlds' Collide!

**The King of Swag: Hello everybody!**

**Cheshire-Cat-Chan: Yup, what's good!?**

**Spider-mantheraper: Yeah, sup guys.**

**King of Swag: So I had just updated my fic, Team Crazy! And all of you are still interested enough to continue reading!**

**All of us: AND WE THANK YOU!**

**Spider-mantheraper: It's good to know we are the heart of your newest entertainment.**

**Cheshire-Cat-Chan: And because of that, we're gonna keep going with the fic!**

**King of Swag: ... well until something happens.**

**Cheshire-Cat-Chan: Dude, you freakin' jinxed us!**

**King of Swag: Sorry, I didn't mean to!**

**Cheshire-Cat-Chan: LIAR!**

**Spider-mantheraper: (Laughs at arguing partners) We don't own Naruto, just our OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Two 'Worlds' Collide!<strong>

"What are YOU doing here!?" Tomu exclaimed dramatically, pointing at the purple haired woman in front of him.

Anko blinked in puzzlement at the pointing finger before pointing to herself. "Me?" She said dumbly. Tomu's eyes twitched. "Yes! YOU!" He barked.

The Jonin level kunoichi wanted to say something to the child, but as soon as she tried to form words she noticed the hand that was pointing at her was covered in blood. Anko raised a hand to point at the Tomu's red left hand. "Um, are you okay Gaki?" She said with a little snicker at the end. Tomu only just realized that his hand, that still had shards of glass embedded in his flesh, was pointing at Anko before he pulled it back and cradled it with a pained groan. "Dammit!" He winced.

"You suuure you okay?" Anko asked, almost teasingly.

"Shut up! This isn't funny!" Tomu snapped back.

"It is kinda funny, Gaki."

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had glass in your hand!"

"I know I wouldn't, that's why I'm glad I don't and you do."

As Tomu growled at the smirking purple haired Jonin, two certain academy graduates just watched the scene play out from the sidelines. Akiko sat in her spot with a perplexed expression glued to her face while a finger pointed at Tomu then Anko. "Wait wha... do they know each other?" She muttered in confusion, only to hear a lazy snort behind her. "Seems so Akiko." Akiko didn't need to look back to know that Katsu had an amused and relaxed look on his face. The Hyuuga had his arms behind his head as he chuckled at everyone on the roof.

Tomu had just appeared, late as usual, with a bloody hand with glass stabbing into his skin before yelling at their soon-to-be sensei.

Anko, a lady he has yet to figure out due to his lack of consciousness in the first 15 minutes, had called his friend Gaki and seem to know him.

And Akiko just looked like an emotionally confused chick to him. Happy at certain moments (Calling off deal), angry a LOT of moments (Tomu's lateness), and now too confused to think straight. So mix being angry at her friend being late and being confused at what's happening equals a brain-dead Hiyashi Akiko.

Katsu chuckled to himself. Sure, while everything seemed the most amusing to him, like Akiko he was a bit confused as well. Like Akiko, Katsu had expected Tomu to just arrive like he usually would; burst in the room in a rush and say apologies repeatedly to keep Akiko's wrath away. Maybe even hurt himself a bit. So far only one thing he expected had happened and that was hurting himself. All Tomu did was rush through the door with a bloody hand, then IGNORE them just to point at their sensei for something not yet revealed.

Katsu scratched his chin slowly. "Interesting, very interesting." He muttered to himself.

Tomu finally had enough of being left out of the loop and turned to his friends. "Will someone tell me why SHE's here!?" Tomu said, pointing at Anko with his good hand this time.

Tomu's sudden demand of an answer had snapped Akiko out of her stupor. The brown haired girl blinked before narrowing her eyes in a glare at her best friend. "And why should we tell you? You're late! Again!"

"I don't care!" Tomu said quickly. "I just wanna know why she's here!"

"'Why are we all here?' is the question." Katsu said before Tomu and Akiko shouted "Shut up!" back to him. Katsu only shrugged with a grin before leaning back.

Akiko looked back at Tomu. "Now what do you mean you don't care!? This is the day we become Genin, Baka!" Akiko screamed.

Anko perked up a bit at the mention of the word Genin. "Oh yeah, well now that we're all he-"

"I woke up late okay! It was bound to happen on a special day!" Tomu shouted back. Anko's brow twitched in annoyance. 'Did he just?'

"Not unless you go to bed at the right time!"

"I do!"

"When!?"

"11:49!"

"That's too damn late you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not dammit!"

"Yes you are!"

"No-"

"YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS NOW SHUT UP!" Anko's sudden bellow stopped the previous yelling without an ounce of effort. Akiko made a small squeak and sat back in her seat while Tomu froze up like a soldier, hands slapped at his sides.

Anko had heard a low wince from the teen swordsman and growled. "Oh suck it up." She said bluntly, earning a glare that she easily brushed off. Anko pointed to a spot next to Katsu. "Now sit." Anko ordered and Tomu sucked his teeth. "Lady, I'm not a dog-"

"Sit." The sudden coldness in her tone made Tomu race to his designated spot.

The black haired teenager planted his behind on the steps and crossed his arms with a pout. 'I'm not a damn mutt.' Tomu thought/whined. Ignoring the mumbles of annoyance from the teenager, Anko had let out a slightly frustrated huff of air and put her hands on her waist. "Okay, now that you brats are finally quiet," She said, sending small glare at Tomu, earning a small flinch. "We can actually start the introductions." Anko informed before lazily raising a finger at the trio. "One of you Gakis, go first."

Tomu was the one to speak before his friends. "Um why don't you go first, Anko?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "After all, we know nothing about you. You probably know more about us than we do about you."

Anko's right eyebrow went up a bit. "Wow, observant aren't you?" She taunted with rolling eyes. "Okay fine, I'll go first."

Anko leaned against the railing and crossed her arms under her bust, pushing her assets upward in front of the trio. Tomu's nose twitched ever so slightly while Katsu nudged his side with an elbow, a sly grin on his face. Next to the duo, Akiko was slowly reaching for a kunai. "Okay, so as you all know my name is Mitarashi Anko. My likes are snakes, Dango," Tomu had stifled a chuckle at the key word. "and my job. My dislikes are perverts, Gakis," Tomu's smirk left and his eyes glared at her. "and a certain man." Anko's voice seemed to take on the tone of a murderer, cold and evil. Her eyes seemed to drift off and she went quiet soon afterwards.

Tomu raised a perplexed brow at the woman before he looked at his friends. They returned the confused look back at Tomu as both of them shrugged. Tomu's eyes flashed back to Anko. "Hm..." After a few seconds of silence, Tomu finally decided to break it with a loud clapping noise with his hands. The purple haired Jonin flinched a bit before her eyes seemed to focus back on the teenagers in front of her. Anko blinked in surprise before playing off her confusion with a sheepish chuckle. "Oops, sorry I must have dozed off." She apologized and scratched a cheek with a finger. "W-well where was I? Oh yeah, um my hobbies are training and working, uh _did_ work at the T&I Department." Anko said with a sour tone at the end. (T&I is Torture and Interrogation)

"And my goal is to... hunt down someone..." Once again Anko had drifted off into whatever thoughts were flowing around her head, causing Tomu to get annoyed and clap again. Anko woke back up with a few sputters before pointing to Akiko. "Y-You go first girly." She ordered and Akiko had a small growl at being called girly.

"Okay, my name is Hiyashi Akiko. My likes are my friends, weapons, and spiders." Anko rose a brow at the spiders part. "My dislikes are perverts and fan-girls. My hobbies are training and doing pranks with my friends." Akiko finished with a small smile. She went quiet so the next person could speak, but she noticed Anko roll her hand to continue on something. She blinked before she perked up in realization. "O-Oh! Um my dream is to work in the T&I Department." Anko couldn't help, but have a sly grin on her face.

"Oh really? You know about that place, what they do?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't wanna work there unless I knew what I was getting into."

"I see..." Anko said slowly, taking her goal into account. Soon she pointed to Katsu. "Hyuuga, you're up."

Katsu gave a lazy nod as he sat up in his spot. "Name's Hyuuga Katsu. My likes are training and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are... hm, I actually don't know." Katsu said as he rubbed his chin in wonder. Anko looked at the teen with a sweatdrop. 'Yeah, he is definitely not like the rest of his clan.' Katsu soon shrugged it off and leaned back on his elbows. "My hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends. And my dream is to become the strongest Hyuuga ever in my clan." Katsu finished before nudging Tomu in his side again.

"You're up, dude."

"I know." Tomu muttered before looking at Anko with a pair of slightly narrowed eyes. "The name is Shokku Tomu. My likes are music, my friends, and reading. My dislikes are crazy people," He dared and Anko's eyes slowly narrowed. "and stuck-up people. My hobbies are reading, training, or finding new music. My goal is to become an ANBU Black Ops Captain." Tomu finally declared and Anko let out a whistle of improvement.

The Jonin stood up straight with an amused grin. "I can see now why you're all so interesting. You're all childhood friends, aren't you?"

The trio gave her a few nods, while Tomu's were a bit slow. He still doesn't trust her as much as his friends. "I see, and you all planned yourselves well after becoming ninjas?" Another set of nods. Anko's grin got wider. "Well I hope you have second plans, cause you're not ninjas yet!"

"Crazy lady say what now?" Tomu sputtered in confusion, his friends sharing his feelings on the matter through expressions as well.

"Yup, none of you are ninjas yet."

"But we graduated already!" Akiko exclaimed, getting a bit frustrated.

"Yeah..." Anko said a bit slowly. She had an amused look at their reactions. "That was just to pluck out the ones who has potential to become ninja. Ya know, just part 1 of the 2 part plan."

"And the second part?" Katsu questioned.

"It's up to the Jonin to test the rookies in a spar to go over their strategies and skill. If we deem their skills worthy, you'll become ninja. If not, well you'll be shipped back to the academy and try again later." Anko finished and looked at the teens in front of her. Akiko had a dropping jaw, not believing what she was hearing. Katsu had a shaking head muttering "I knew it wasn't gonna be that easy." And Tomu... was pointing at her again with a clenched jaw, as if he was silently cursing her very existence.

"So," Katsu began. _"You're_ gonna test us in a spar?"

Anko nodded, her grin turning sly. "Correct. But it won't be held today, seeing as how we had been held up." Anko coughed 'Gaki' in her hand and Tomu glared at her. He didn't seem to notice Akiko sneak up on him slowly. Anko and Katsu noticed, but said nothing. "So what time is it and where?" Katsu questioned, wanting to get the information out fast and clear. He already knew he needed to train; and his friends were already thinking the same idea.

Anko spoke out loud as smoothly as she could. "Training Field 1, 6:00 am sharp. Don't be late are punishments will be given." Anko snickered when she noticed two of the trio give one a glance. Well one gave a simple glance, the other meant total pain. "Okay then, any further questions?"

Katsu raised a hand and Anko shook her head ever so slightly. "Yeah um, what should we focus on for the spar? Just to be ready."

"Kid, you must be the thinker of the group." Anko pointed with a chuckle. Katsu shrugged while Tomu and Akiko scoffed. "But to answer your question all I can say is have speed, strategy, tools, and skill. If you don't have one of those things, well you're kinda fucked." Anko joked to herself while the teens mentally noted her words.

"Now, anymore questions?"

Tomu raised his hand.

"No? Good. Well I'm off!" Anko said quickly, blowing Tomu off purposely. The teen was gonna curse her out until said Jonin quickly added in "Oh and don't eat, you'll throw up." She finished before disappearing in a plume of smoke. The trio of teenagers just sat in silence and stared at the slowly dissipating body of smoke. The silence was broken when Tomu let out a frustrated huff. "Bitch."

It seemed like the word was a signal for a shadow to suddenly loom over him with narrowed red eyes. Before Tomu could react, he was sent rolling near the edge of the roof from a punch to the head, courtesy from an angry Akiko.

When Tomu stopped rolling, he quickly sat up and pointed his right hand at Akiko while his left began to tend to a growing bump on the back of his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" He said with small drops of tears at the edge of his eyes. The bump was throbbing as if it were a second heart. Akiko had put her hands on her hips and leaned forward with a strong scowl.

"FOR BEING LATE AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!" Akiko bellowed furiously.

"THAT'S NO REASON TO ATTACK ME!" Tomu replied back in screams.

Before the yelling to get even louder, Katsu stood up and put a hand on Akiko's shoulder. The female clamped her jaw shut to avoid screaming anymore, but she still sent glares toward Tomu. It was no surprise that she wanted to becoming a ninja more than the other two of the group, and the anger to go with it if she didn't achieve said goal was easy to predict. Katsu sighed lazily before turning to Tomu.

"Dude, what happened? I thought we had a plan for today." Katsu asked in a normal voice and Tomu groaned in pain when he touched a soft spot on his bump. It sent painful shocks through his spine. When Tomu relaxed his muscles to relieve the pain he looked like he was gonna speak, but then a blush appeared on his cheeks. Tomu but his lip and his cheeks got redder, making the duo in front of him confused.

"Well, uh... I was trying to go to sleep like you told me, but it took longer than I expected. I tried lots of methods: drinking warm milk, sing lullabies, counting sheep, staring at the ceiling in silence, nothing worked." Tomu said before Akiko spoke up.

"Then how did you fall asleep if it was so hard?" She mocked him by changing her voice at the end. Tomu glared. "Hey YOU try falling asleep with ADHD and know that graduation is the next day!" Tomu shot back before taking in a small breath. "As I was saying," He continued, sending another glare at Akiko. "I had fallen asleep, but it wasn't how I planned."

Akiko and Katsu both noticed the blush on Tomu's face get darker. They both rose a brow in wonder and waited for their black haired friend to continue. "My plan was to tire myself out enough to fall asleep, so I had tried to do push-ups for as long as I could. But I didn't notice the creaking sound in the floor each time I moved, but by the time I heard the noise, Kaa-chan barged into my room and whacked me on the head with a rolling pin, screaming 'Go to sleep!'" Tomu finished his little tale and seemed a bit hesitant to look up at his friends.

Silence.

_*Snicker, snicker*_

"Don't you dare..." Tomu warned.

_*Snicker...*_

"I'm warning you." Tomu said, his finger pointing at his friends. He saw them trying to cover their mouths with their hands, but the pressure of building up laughter seemed to be too much. Especially if you take in the clue of reddening cheeks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akiko was the first to burst out laughing which caused Katsu to join not too long after. The two friends had almost fallen to the ground in their fits of laughter, covering their ribs with their arms and streams of tears flowing from their eyes. Tomu could already see through them like glass. "They're already picturing it..." Tomu growled. And it was true to say the least.

Akiko and Katsu's laughter been amplified due to the imagination of picturing Tomu getting bonked on the head by his mother. Eventually it didn't take long for Katsu and Akiko to fall to the floor and roll around. While his friends continued to laugh, Tomu sat with his arms crossed and a scowl etched over his lips. "Yeah, yeah let it all out." He mumbled in frustration. He knew it was unavoidable, but it still hurt and annoyed him.

It only took 2... 3... 4 minutes for the duo to finally start to calm down. A red faced Katsu and Akiko had deep pants of air to regain their natural breathing patterns. "O-Oh sweet Kami... that was hilarious!" Akiko breathed, holding her chest and feeling her heart beating like crazy. Katsu pushed himself off the ground with his arms and looked at Tomu, who was staring at them with indifferent eyes.

"You guys done?" Tomu deadpanned.

"Y-Yeah..." Both sweaty teens nodded.

"Good." Tomu said before he stood up on his feet. "Now why don't we, oh I don't know go train so we don't fail in our test tomorrow?"

Akiko raised a hand as she spoke with lighter pants this time. "That sound like.. a good idea."

The black haired teen of the trio had a sigh before walking passed his friends to the staircase door. He didn't even wait for his friends to get up before he opened the door and began his travel down the stairs.

Eventually his friends picked themselves up and chased after their third member. As soon as they were within reach of Tomu, Katsu reached out an arm and placed a hand on Tomu's shoulder. "So Tomu, mind telling us how you already know Anko-sensei?" Katsu questioned with a raised brow. Like Katsu, Akiko nodded her head in question at such information. Tomu sighed again. It didn't take a psychic to see this coming.

"Okay fine, on my way to the academy I accidentally slipped off a roof and crashed into her while she was eating freshly bought Dango." Akiko rose a brow and crossed her arms. "Is that it?" Tomu slowly shook his head and he quickly wiped a drop of blood from his nose before Akiko could notice. However Katsu did and he gave Tomu a thumbs up. "I uh... accidentally groped her upon landing." Tomu revealed and Akiko didn't hesitate to face-palm herself. "Dumbass..."

"And so little miss crazy wanted to chase me around the village for 20 minutes, throwing kunai at me like I'm a test dummy."

"So that's why you're late?"

"Yeah, well it was mostly the reason. I still overslept."

"Actually you didn't over sleep." Akiko said slowly, a sheepish grin growing over her face.

"What do you mean? Of course I overslept."

"Well..."

Tomu stopped walking and looked back at Akiko with a slack-jawed expression. "What did you do?"

"I kinda... snuck into your home at 12 am and changed your alarm clock." Akiko informed, chuckling nervously. "As well as your watch."

Tomu's eyes were wide and Katsu was trying to keep himself from laughing on the sideline. "..." Tomu couldn't even form words.

"Are you INSANE!? You snuck in my room when I was SLEEPING!?" He shouted. Akiko gave a quick nod and put a finger to her bottom lip. "What, did I do something wrong?" She said 'innocently', making Tomu's eyebrows twitch violently. Nobody took notice to Katsu's snickering on the sidelines.

"Y-You snuck in my house at midnight..." Tomu gritted through his teeth.

"Of course I did." Akiko grinned happily before she placed a hand on her chin and adorned a thoughtful face. "But maybe you should be more aware. Take that as a reason to be alert even when you're sleeping. You can't be a ninja if you die in your sleep, can ya?"

'She flipped it back on me!?' Tomu thought exasperated. His jaw was hanging low in disbelief while Akiko stuck her tongue out of her grinning mouth. The female had to hold in a few chuckles. 'Tomu's brow was twitching so hard it looked like it was gonna fly off his face!' She thought in amusement. Akiko noticed how the tick mark on Tomu's forehead grew twice it's size and was throbbing dangerously. 'Ooh~ He's gonna explode...!' Akiko thought anxiously. 'Maybe this'll teach him not to mess up when I bother to give him a hand!'

And just like Akiko believed, Tomu's head back and his chest puffed out as he took in air to his lungs. He was about to scream! Akiko was already prepared for the screaming, but what she wasn't prepared for was Tomu to just deflate and turn around with his head hanging low. "I just don't give a shit anymore." He mumbled as he walked down the hallway.

Akiko just stood in her spot, a blank look on her face and a large sweatdrop dropping behind her head. "Eh?" She squeaked out.

"Oh Kami, you should see the look on your face!" Akiko had finally taken notice to the laughter on the sidelines and turned her head slightly to notice Katsu leaning against the wall for support. He squeezed out words through his fits of giggles. "I swear, we should be comedians when we retire." Katsu suggested. Akiko only blinked, still a bit dumbstruck about Tomu's shut down before the self-destruct sequence. She was about to retort, but the sound of an opening door and a "Tomu-kun, why are you still here?"

Akiko and Katsu turned their heads to their third friend, only to see Tomu standing in front of a confused Lee and Tenten. They had noticed Neji walking out of the door a second later, but didn't bother calling out to him as he walked away to the Hyuuga compound.

As Akiko and Katsu ran over to join Tomu, they heard said teen say "Tenten? Lee? I thought you guys already left after meeting your sensei."

Tenten had a small scowl of disgust at the mention of the word 'sensei'. "Yeah, I thought that too, but apparently our sensei wanted to hold us up with a speech."

"A speech about what?" Katsu questioned.

Tenten shuddered. "Don't ask." Distant in her mind she could still faintly hear the continuous shouts of 'the springtime of youth!'

Katsu smirked. "But I just did."

While Tenten shot Katsu a glare, Lee spoke up to Tomu. Tomu almost flinched when he saw the shining sparkles in Lee's eyes as the over-excited teen began to shout, "Tomu-kun, our sensei is amazing! He is truly the greatest man you could ever wish to meet!"

Tomu rose a brow at Lee. Unlike Tomu, Akiko and Katsu noticed Tenten making a slashing motion across her neck and shaking her head furiously. "Hm, at least you have a sensei you like Lee." Tomu grumbled in annoyance at the mention of a certain purple haired psycho. "So Lee, who is your sensei anyway?"

Tenten let out a long sigh of frustration as Lee's hands shot up into the air. "He is Konoha's Handsome Green Beast! He is Might Gai!" He bellowed as if shouting the man's name to the heavens expresses his 'godliness'. Tenten had already planted her face into her hand's palm.

Tomu had a small smile on his face. "Might Gai, hm? I'll have to meet him some day."

"Please don't." Tenten quickly retorted.

"Why's that? Lee says he's a great man." Tomu replied.

Tenten rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, it's not like he isn't a person who doesn't care about us, but it's just... he's a bit eccentric." She finished.

"Eccentric how?" Akiko asked.

"Well after you round-house kicked Katsu out of the room-"

"What!?" Katsu rounded on Akiko. "You said I passed out after getting slammed into the desk and you carried me on your back!"

Akiko only placed her hand on Katsu's face and pushed him away. She looked at a sweatdropping Tenten with a kind smile. "Please carry on."

"Ok... well after all that, you left before my sensei could walk in the room." It looked like Tenten was getting a bit uncomfortable talking about Gai. "He had a... he was kinda... his eyebrows... just forget it." Tenten deadpanned. "Let's just stay at eccentric."

"Aw, but I wanna meet him." Tomu whined. Tenten's eyes got hard. "We're staying at eccentric." Tomu flinched and nodded his head quickly.

Lee gave Tomu a thumb's up and grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. "Don't worry Tomu-kun, I'm sure you'll meet him soon!" After he said that, a glistening shine bounced off his teeth from a non-existent light. Tenten looked at him like she'd seen a ghost. Akiko, with her good hearing, heard Tenten mutter under her breath "Oh dear Kami, he's converting..."

"So Tenten," Katsu began with a smirk. "How was it with Mr. Faggot?"

It was a bit funny to a soon-to-be Team 1 to see Tenten already figure out who Katsu was talking about. "Neji... while he'll be a good teammate in the future, I just don't think we'll be a perfect team."

"How come?" Tomu asked.

"It's because he think's he's the best because he's Rookie of the Year. That or his destiny speeches." Tenten explained. "And it didn't help his destiny beliefs when Lee said his dream is to become a great ninja without the need for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." The Hyuuga in the group looked at Lee, who's smile faltered just a bit.

Katsu crossed his arms and gained an annoyed frown. "Let me guess, my cousin said it was destiny that Lee would forever be a failure due to his disability of chakra control?"

Lee and Tenten nodded somberly. "Yeah."

Katsu shook his head in disappointment. "Asshole."

With the hallways filling with silence, Tomu was thinking of a way to keep the conversation going. Then an idea popped into his head. Tomu quickly slammed his fist into a palm in the 'I got it' manner. But before he could pronounce a word, his mouth clamped shut and his eyes started watering. Lee was the first to notice Tomu's predicament and ask "What is the matter Tomu-kun?"

"It hurts..." He squeaked out. Tenten had joined Lee as she raised a questioning brow before she saw that Tomu's fist had made contact with... an almost dry, bloody hand with glass shards? "What... happened to your hand?" Tenten asked slowly.

"Physics." Was Tomu's curt reply, earning a confused stare.

Lee pointed at the red hand. "Shouldn't you go to the hospital, Tomu-kun?" Lee suggested.

"Nah, it's good. Kaa-chan will fix it right up when I get home." It seemed like Tenten and Lee were gonna say more about the condition of his injured hand, but he cut them off with "Why don't we all train later?"

Caught off guard, Tenten replied with "What?"

Tomu smiled. "You know, training? The method to get better at the things you're not and prepare yourself?"

Tenten snorted. "I know what training is, Baka. I was just a little confused to why you're asking us to train all of a sudden."

"I just wanna train because we have a sparring test against our sensei. We'd like to get better to make our chances of passing greater." Tenten saw Akiko and Katsu nod behind him. "Yeah it's true. We're gonna train as well. You in?" Akiko questioned and Tenten shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway because knowing this guy," Tenten pointed to Lee, who was bouncing at the simple thought of training. "Will drag me into his training regimens to prepare for OUR spar with Gai-sensei. So what time?"

Tomu looked at his watch and saw that it was 2:39 pm. "... How about 3? It'll give us some time to rest before we start punching the shit out of each other." Tomu said and the duo in front of him nodded.


End file.
